


Rescue November 2019 (2020? whenever i update this)

by StarsAndUniverses



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Mild Gore, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndUniverses/pseuds/StarsAndUniverses
Summary: Based on the list by Bonanza!https://bnbn-bonanza.tumblr.com/post/188739006485/i-wanted-to-make-a-new-list-for-the-rescuenovember
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. Day 1 - Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase was living a happy life as a seeker before he became a Rescue Bot. He never stopped missing his wings, and a part of him hoped that he would get them back when they settled down on Earth. Too bad he turned into a stegosaurus before he could turn into a jet.

When Optimus presented the Rescue Bots their new alt modes for the first time, Chase’s spark dropped when he realizes the law enforcement one had tires instead of rotors or wings. He trusted Blades to get the hang of flying soon enough, but he couldn’t help but envy the mech for being able to experience the clouds. 

He complained about how his partner flew him “higher, higher! Faster, faster!” and Chase had to bite down a snarky comment about how that was the point of being able to fly. 

The feeling of rubber on the asphalt was foreign and it took a couple of weeks for him to get used to it. He wasn’t used to dirt and mud getting on his undercarriage and engine or the fog to stop him from being able to see. 

Having anyone hold and move his steering wheel was already strange enough, but it was weirder that it wasn’t a steering wheel he’d never had before. The little town was strange too, all the houses being shorter than him when he was standing, not at all like the comforting, tall towers of Vos. 

Grounders found Vos intimidating, thinking of the towers as walls of a fortress, a cage to keep everyone in. How silly that they think seekers would trap themselves in a cage! We seekers, who took over the whole sky, built our city as a safe haven. It’s not a cage, it’s an aviary, with space to fly and space to hide and space to do tricks and space for everything! 

Turbines turn and thrusters fire and the wind on your cockpit and the air on your wings, it’s all a special kind of breathtaking that would never be topped by any sort of speed or agility 4 wheels could grant you. 

“Hey. You good, partner?” Chief pet Chase’s leg, breaking him out of his daydream. 

“...yes. I am functional.” 

Chief gave a brief chuckle, “I asked if you were good, not functional.” 

“I… I was simply lost in thought.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. If you ever need to talk about anything, just let me know.” 

Chase couldn’t stop the thoughts plaguing his thoughts, “I want to talk about something now. I want to ask why you can’t learn to fly a plane instead of drive a car. I want to know why I have to be landlocked and why Blades gets to fly when he doesn’t even need to. I want to know why I’m stuck here. I want to know why I’m not still in Vos. I want to know if this planet would feel better if I had my wings.” 

“I will let you know, Chief.” 

“Good man, Chase, good man.”


	2. Day 2 - Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, we have it all. But sometimes, life can get in the way of heaven on Earth. What happened to cause the drastic change? Well, I'll leave that to your imagination.

“Carrier! Come look at my painting!”

“Oh, no, Firestorm, what did I say about using my… paint…?”

“Look! Isn’t it pretty?” 

“That’s… that’s really good, Stormy.” 

“Does this mean I can help you with the shop?” 

“I mean… When you’re older, sure.”

“But I wanna help now!” 

A familiar voice laughed from the chair he was sitting in, an old returning customer and _very_ close friend of mine. 

“Come on, Heatwave, I’d let Stormy paint me! Let him give it a shot!”

“Well… if you’re sure about it, Knock Out.”

“When have I not been sure about something, Heatwave?”

I laughed and shrugged. “Sure, but don’t come running back for a refund if it doesn’t come out looking perfectly pristine!”

“Yeah!” Firestorm shouting, having his paint-covered hands in the air, “No refunds!” 

“Oh Primus, you’re a no-nonsense businessman, huh? Just like your carrier.” 

“Yep! And one day, I’ll paint as pretty as he does too!” 

“Oh, of course you will! You know, he already thinks you paint wonderfully! Right, Heats?” 

I looked down at the piece of metal in my hands. A simple pattern of flowing waves was painted on it, a serene mix of a pale blue and muted orange, with a couple of shades in between. The lines were a bit wobbly, but that could be fixed with practice. A steady hand could be learned. I could teach him. 

“Absolutely. Come here, little guy, I gotta give you a treat for this one!”

My sparkling’s eyes glowed with excitement, so lovely and so proud of himself. “Can I get rust sticks?” 

“Of course you can.”

Firestorm cheered, throwing up his hands and getting specks of paint all over himself, Knock Out, and I. For once, Knock Out didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t mind. I looked down at the happy, giggling sparkling in my arms, then I took a look around my studio, filled with paints and sketches of paint jobs my customers ordered. I saw some of the graffiti on the front that the local mechs had done, and I thought of the sign above the door that proudly glowed in neon, “Heatwave’s Paint Studio.” 

I wouldn’t trade this out for the world. Never in a million years.


	3. Day 3 - Boulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth is very different from Cybertron. Still, it is home.

The clouds in morn

Sun is warm, strange and foriegn 

A different home. 

Cybertron didn’t have a sun. The planet glowed on its own, the strong lights spreading through the planet like protruding veins that illuminated all life and light. Street lights stayed on, always, and skies were lit for the flyers up above. But the light was cool, not warm, and if you only stayed on Cybertron, you’d never be able to tell. 

The light on Cybertron pulsed with a heartbeat shared by every Cybertronian to ever exist and all those who would exist eventually. But it was not warm and cozy, not homely and nice. It was just light, a plain, steady fact of reality. On Earth, light meant so much more. 

Their star - they called it The Sun - was the beginning and the end of everything. As it could bring life, it could take away. Everything it made existed in a perfect balance with needing sun, but not too much. If plants didn’t get sun, they would wilt and die. If they got too much, they would wilt and die. Humans need sun for Vitamin D, but too much exposure to the UV radiation could have drastic effects on their skin. 

The first thing he noticed when he landed was the green. The second was the  _ heat _ . He had metal skin and could feel it strongly, he could only imagine how it felt on sensitive flesh. When he’d swapped bodies with Cody, he’d found out that it was just as bad as he had thought. He spent most of his time inside, not wanting to give Cody’s body a sunburn or any further problems. 

But he thought back to the others, who wore short sleeves and went out everyday to do their jobs, and they all seemed just fine. Boulder honestly didn’t know what the limit was. He was happy it wasn’t his job to find out. Flesh felt so different from metal, and he could only relate the sensation of the sun on skin to the feeling of repair nanites tingling over his plating. Everything on the planet felt that, every building, plant, bug, animal, grain of sand or dirt was in contact with the sun. Wasn’t that amazing?

Yes, Boulder thought, staring up at the bright burning ball of light in the middle of the pale blue sky. It definitely is.


	4. Day 4 - Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened to make Blades so paranoid?

“Hot Spot, Streetwise, Groove, First Aid, and I. Rook, Heatrock, Skyfeather, or Medix - my Medix, not the Medix we’re teaching, even if they are very similar - they lived in Praxus while we lived in Iacon. They would swing by every once in a while to join us. I still remember how petty Rook and Groove would get about who would get to be our right leg. 

Well, not  _ our _ right leg, per say.  _ His _ right leg. Defensor’s right leg. 

Defensor was more than all of us. Defensor was the best of all of us. Defensor was kind, compassionate, caring. He cared so much, he cared too much! He got us hurt sometimes but it wasn’t a problem because when Defensor was tired and gave us all a rest, we had each other to help patch us up. 

First Aid was always the first one who we fixed, because we knew he could fix the rest of us the best. He insisted that he was usually the last one who needed assistance, but honestly, he was the sweetest, and the rest of us couldn’t bare to see him hurt, clutching his face plate, trying to grin and bear broken struts and overcharged sensors. 

Hot Spot reminds me of Heatwave. Or rather, Heatwave reminds me of Hot Spot. The resemblance is uncanny! The only difference is that Hot Spot had an endless reservoir of patience that he drew from when dealing with the rest of us. I don’t blame Heatwave for not having it too. After all, I don’t know where Spotty got it from. 

Groove was, honestly, like, a hippie. Don’t laugh, it’s true! I saw one in a movie and I was like, ‘Oh, Primus, that’s literally Groove!’ I didn’t really get it, and I kinda get it more now, but not that much. 

Streetwise was… a character. We got along super well! He was loud and proud and never backed down! He usually got hurt the most after Hot Spot, but that’s just because Hot Spot’s the leader! Streetwise was kinda like the second in command! He was sassy as anything, though. He got it from me!”

“From  _ you? _ ”

“Yes, Dani. I’ll have you know that I was a bad boy! I littered and stuff! I flew in no-fly zones!”

“You were a plane before?”

“A copter still! But I hated it! I never used my alt-mode! Plus, we were Defensor more often than not! I never had to use it!” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll take your word for it. Do you miss ‘em?”

“My gestalt… ?” 

“...Blades? Blades, I didn’t mean to hit a sore spot. Hey, look at me. Are you okay?”

“...my gestalt....” 

“Blades, come on. You’re zoning out. Blades?”

“Leave him like that, Dani. He’ll come back in a few minutes.”

“What do you mean, Chase?”

“It happens whenever he remembers. We haven’t found out how to fix it. But, he won’t remember the conversation afterwards, so try not to bring it up.”

“...why? What happened to them?”

“I think it’s best if you don’t know. I wish I didn’t.”


	5. Day 5 - Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just like the day my wife died."

“Chief, look out!” 

He was shoved to the ground hard, his back scratched against the asphalt. The crack of his back was echoed by the sharp crunch of metal. A metallic screech came soon after. But his head hit the curb and everything went black. 

— 

It had never set in that Cybertronians can bleed. Bleeding seemed like such a human thing, and it happened often, with how fragile skin could be. But the bots are made out of some tougher stuff, so it was easy to forget they could get hurt and bleed as well. 

Icy blue spread along the pavement. It didn’t just spread, it flooded, and that was the only way to describe it. It seemed like an ocean when Charlie realized, “Oh god, that’s coming out of Chase.” 

The mech had been properly T-boned, jumping in and leaving his whole side exposed as he rushed to push Charlie out of the way of the vehicle. The gory scene left behind was… alien. Rightfully so. 

Charlie had never been able to differentiate living metal from just normal metal. He figured it worked the same, except this kind moved and lived in a way. But seeing how glass of Chase’s windshield was shattered into bits, each piece leaking out blue energon from millions of tiny capillaries, he realized it was way more than just glass. The energon was viscous, not at all like blood or gasoline, but more along the lines of used cooking oil. Chase didn’t seem to be able to talk due to the pain; he just laid there, holding his bleeding chest. 

Chase’s voice box glitched and spit out static as his seats and torso got coated in a layer of energon. His optics dimmed as he passed out and went limp on the blue asphalt. Chief’s heart dropped to his stomach. 

In the back of his mind, he thought, “Just like the day my wife died.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next human-based chapters are all gonna be based on the same event happening from different points of view!


	6. Day 6 - Kade

When Chase slid across the road and started bleeding, Heatwave had absolutely lost it. He switched between his alt mode and his root mode a couple times before pushing Kade aside and running up to Chase. 

“Chase?! Chase, hey, don’t do this to me, not now, not again! Not like him!” 

Heatwave’s hands shook as he hovered over Chase’s limp body, not sure whether to cling onto him for dear life or to reel back at the scent of energon starting to boil in the midday sun. 

“Heatwave, you good?” Kade knew he sounded daft as hell but he was just looking for something,  _ anything _ , to get Heatwave to be… not like this!

Heatwave made a weird buzzing, clicking noise that Kade could only assume was Cybertronian. Kade put a hand on Heatwave’s leg as Heatwave kneeled, and to his credit, got at least a glance back from him robotic partner. 

“Come on, Chase, you can pull through! We’ve had worse than this!” 

“It’s not about the severity, Heatwave, it’s about the surface area and location. The wounds aren’t deep, but it’s a lot surface sensors that have been completely shredded. The windshield is the worst, it’s the closest to his spark and two main energon lines through it have been severed.” 

Heatwave just cried, clearly not comforted by the fact. In his desperate pleas, he tried to scoop back the blood - no, energon - back into Chase. 

“Wow,” Kade gulped as he paled, “just like I did when Mom died.”


	7. Day 7 - Dani

She’d never seen Blades like this before. She was used to the shy, scared mech that she’d grown to love. But the mech in front of her was calm, collected, with a stoic expression and sharp tone that made everyone move out of the way. 

“Heatwave, get away from him. I need room to work.”

“But-b-but!” 

“No buts! Out of my way!” 

Blades’ hands moved fast, they were practically a blur, and Blades’ face when completely blank. 

“Boulder, do spark compressions! Heatwave, go get an energon IV from the firehouse!” 

Boulder moved into position but Heatwave was frozen at Chase’s side, crying,  _ bawling _ in panic, mumbling out phrases in Cybertronian that Dani couldn’t begin to decipher, even with the classes that Blades had been giving her. 

With energon stained hands - oh lord, they were coated in Chase’s  _ blood _ , that’s what that was - Blades slapped Heatwave across the face, hard, firm, with no regret. “I said go get an energon IV! Do you want Chase to live or not?” 

With a face of pure shock and betrayal, Heatwave wiped furiously at his face to get the energon away, before transforming and gunning it for the firehouse. 

“What can I do to help, Blades?” Dani ran up, struggling to keep tears out of her eyes. 

He barely glanced at her before curtly snapping back. “Get people out of the area. I don’t want to be watching my step.” 

She instantly turned to try and usher everyone away but there was so much screaming, so much panic, everyone was running everywhere trying to do something and getting nothing done. 

“Just like the day that Mom died.”


	8. Day 8 - Graham

Everyone was watching. It was like their whole family was suddenly on a stage and all the spotlights were on the highest brightness possible. The whole town had circled the scene, as if they were hungry sharks hot on the scent of blood. The crowd came in and out and it moved and swayed like a school of indecisive sardines, not sure if they should get closer or further. 

Graham managed to catch the eyes of a few familiar faces. Faces who were there when The Accident happened. Not this one. The one that happened so long ago that Graham might have forgotten if not for the fact that there was a big glaring hole in his heart that would never go away. 

And the people in the crowd did something worse than tighten around the scene like a boa constrictor or leave them a wide wake as if they carried the Plague. No, it was worse than either. 

They had begun to mourn. Chase wasn’t even dead yet - he might never die, if he was saved from this and then lived out a normal Cybertronian lifespan - but everyone had already started to mourn. Their eyes sunk low, wells of tears that were threatening Graham’s sanity, the acceptance that there would be a funeral. 

He could practically hear their thoughts already. 

“Oh, this is such a tragedy. Boulder will be devastated,” Ms. Rubio would think, “I’ll have to bring him flowers, he’d like white calla lilies.” 

“Shame. Pure shame. Never thought I’d outlive anyone else on this island. I’ll take the family some bread and stew. They probably won’t be able to cook for a while,” Mrs. Neederlander would think. 

Graham shouted at the crowd, screaming, raging at them to go away, to stop looking, to stop circling and preying on this moment, on his family’s tragedies. 

“Oh god, this is just like when Mom died.”


End file.
